


New Beginnings

by levtaviarising (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friendship, Happy Ending, Home, Love, M/M, Multi, Post-Finale, Romance, Snippets, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/levtaviarising
Summary: A series of snippets following the day-to-day life of the final survivors as they find a new way to live - in harmony and peace.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza/Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Quick note before we begin - I'm ignoring [the whole 'no-offspring' thing, because it's complete bullshit](https://levtaviarising.tumblr.com/post/630891822511702016/the-whole-no-offspring-thing-is-such-bullshit). And yes, there will be, at least, one baby in this story. ♥ Enjoy!

The last thing Octavia Blake remembered was walking into the clearing in Bardo where the battle had almost taken place and seeing that all the people there – much like Levitt, Echo, Hope and Jordan only moments before – had transcended, leaving behind only golden statue-like figures.

She stood alone in the middle of the field.

Did that mean she wasn’t worthy? Would she never see them again?

Either way, she felt glad that Levitt and her friends would have that chance to move on from this life and live forever in togetherness.

Then, she felt it.

It was as though her very spirit was being lifted off from her body. Octavia took a deep breath as she felt herself being taken away.

Darkness fell all around her. Only to be replaced by shimmering purple sky.

No matter what direction she looked, her surroundings seemed to be endless.

“Hello?” she called out, her voice echoing in the vast nothingness.

_Was this it? Was this what the infamous transcendence was all about?_

Feeling a presence close to her, she whirled around, praying to find her friends. Instead, she felt her breath catch, her heart skipping a strong beat.

_Lincoln…_

At a loss for words, Octavia did the only thing she could. She dashed across the short distance between them and crushed Lincoln to her.

Closing her eyes, she held him tight, her head on his broad chest and sighed.

Her first love, her best friend, her soulmate. She’d missed him so much.

“I am not him, Octavia,” he said.

Octavia’s eyes snapped opened and sadness washed over her.

Rationally, she already knew this. The real Lincoln had died over a hundred years ago and would never be able to transcend.

She stepped away from him with a heavy heart.

“We assumed this form would be the easiest for you to talk to,” the alien creature using the face of the man she loved continued. “Lincoln was, after all, your greatest teacher, your greatest love...”

“Who are you, then? _What_ … are you?”

The Lincoln-like creature actually smirked a bit.

“For all intents and purposes, you may think of me as The Judge. I was sent to pass judgement on your people,” it explained. “You saved humankind, Octavia Blake. I watched as you delivered your speech to the opposing armies. It was you who turned the tide for the human race. You saved them, with your bravery and faith.”

She closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame.

_Faith? She’d had no faith..._

“I should have believed.”

“He believed enough for the both of you.”

Octavia’s head snapped up.

It was no longer Lincoln who stood in front of her, but Bellamy.

“Bell...” she whispered, feeling the tears rise again.

The Judge simply shook its head.

“Your brother loved you very deeply. I could feel it when we met on Etherea.”

When Octavia had thought he’d been dead, killed by the explosion, Bellamy had actually been on the planet Etherea. During all that time, he had never given up on finding a way back to her. They may not have been on the same page when he had returned, but they would always be family.

“I know,” she murmured, her voice thick with emotion. “I love him, too.”

The Judge cocked its head in confusion.

“You mean to say you _still_ love him?”

She looked into her brother’s beautiful face and smiled.

“I’ll always love him. Death doesn’t equal the end of love. I should know.”

The one thing that had kept Octavia going, for all the years that she’d been apart from the ones she’d loved and lost, was the hope that one day she would see them again. In her optimistic heart, death was just a passage and, sooner or later, she would cross it and they would finally be reunited.

“I was so wrong about your species,” the alien said. “And I’m glad for it.”

That reminded her.

“Where are the others?” she wanted to know.

“Each of you must face the choice individually.”

Octavia frowned. “Choice?”

“To move on with us...” The Judge explained. “Or return to your origin planet and live out the rest of your mortal life.”

“We can choose to go back? Just like that?”

“Of course. Free will is crucial in any species.”

She thought about it. Octavia knew that if she did complete transcendence, she would never die and would lose all and any chances of seeing the people she loved again. Her mother, Bellamy and Lincoln – the real ones – all her friends… She would never see them again. If there was the slightest chance that there was some kind of reunion or life after death, she _had_ to take it.

Besides, eternity paled in comparison to living a real life – a free life next to people you care about, knowing it would all end one day, making it that much more precious.

Octavia wanted to live freely with Levitt and she knew he would want the same thing. Even if they were the only two people on Earth, it wouldn’t matter. They would together. And they would be happy.

“Now it's your turn to choose,” the creature declared. “Will you join us, Octavia?”

Octavia shook her head solemnly. “No.”

The Judge smiled, as if it already knew that would have been her answer.

“Very well.”

The alien wearing her brother’s face reached out its hand and touched two fingers to Octavia’s forehead.

Instinctively, Octavia shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she was no longer in the infinite void. Squinting at the sudden brightness, she took in her environment.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, reflecting on the lake in front of her. She stood on a stony shore by the edge of a dense forest.

Glancing up, she could see the faint traces of the moon. _Earth’s moon._

She grinned widely.

_Earth. She was back._

Octavia let her eyes close and her head fall back as she took a long, deep breath, taking in the fresh air and the scents that no other planet could ever replicate. It was like being reborn.

After a moment peaceful quietness, she looked in both directions – there was nothing but the shore as far as the eye could see. Picking a random direction, she took off in search of any indication of human inhabitants.

She’d must have been walking along the shoreline for about five minutes when she heard a sound come from the woods. Octavia stopped short and watched as Levitt came through the trees, looking a little out of sorts.

“Levitt!”

He turned his head at the sound of her voice.

“Octavia?” he called back.

As soon as their eyes met, they laughed and bolted, rushing to each other’s side like two people who hadn’t seen each other in decades.

They collided and hugged tightly.

Levitt wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Before he could linger, though, Octavia pulled back suddenly and jerked the hem of his shirt up to reveal his chest, to check for any signs of the bullet wound that had almost claimed his life.

His skin was clear of any scars.

She sighed, relief washing over her.

“You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” he promised. “I just… woke up in the middle of the woods. In these clothes.”

Just as she lacked the warpaint she’d worn on the day of the battle, Levitt was no longer in Disciple clothes. Instead, he wore what could only be described as normal clothes: black boots, dark cargo pants, a grey long-sleeved shirt and a blue-grey vest with a hoodie. He almost looked like an Arker.

Levitt touched her face, then bent down to kiss her sweetly.

“It’s really you,” he said.

“Of course it’s me.” She frowned. “Who else would it be?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Happy and relieved, Levitt touched his lips to hers again.

When they parted, Octavia noticed something peculiar behind him. A trail of smoke rising from the East.

“So now what?” he asked.

“Now… we follow the smoke,” she told him, nodding toward it.

Levitt followed her gaze and smiled.

He looked back at her. “We’re not alone.”

Octavia hooked an arm around his waist.

“Let’s go say hi.”

Side by side, arms around each other, they walked toward their future.


	2. 0.5 - Levitt's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levitt faces the choice.

Levitt opened his eyes to see a void purple space all around.

Then, he saw her.

“Octavia!” he exclaimed, rushing to her side.

One look was enough to see just how wrong he was.

This wasn’t Octavia.

He stopped on his tracks.

“You’re one of them.”

The being smirked. “You always _were_ a faithful believer.”

It was true that Levitt had always believed in Transcendence, but a million things that had happened lately had changed his mind in regards to so many things…

“Where’s Octavia?”

“Each of you must face the choice individually,” it explained. “It’s the final step in your transcendence.”

“What choice?”

“To move on with us...” the alien explained. “Or return to your planet of origin and live out the rest of your mortal life.”

“We get to live?” Levitt asked, a brim of hopeful light shining in his heart.

“If you should choose to.”

He had a chance.

A chance to finally see Earth for himself, yes. But, most important, a chance to be with Octavia, to grow old with her, to really, truly _live_.

“Now it's your turn to choose. Will you join us?”

This decision had been made in his heart and mind a long time ago.

“No.”

The alien wearing Octavia’s face smiled, reached out its hand and touched two fingers to Levitt’s forehead, sending him beyond.


End file.
